Playing Hard to Get
by AmiraHitoriSesshylover
Summary: V\Me get togather,when Vegg and m\b FINALLY realize that they love eachother the 2 remaining colds come to get revenge on the prince who supposedly killed their father\husbend and son\bro. New love is tested. I'm bad at summaries, R\R Please. fr B\V fans!


This takes place just before the android saga; I'm going to make it shortish and sweet. Basically the lead up to Bulma and Vegeta getting together, though I am replacing Bulma with me. ^_^ More romance and more hard to get. I OWN ABSOLUTLY NOTHING. All thanks go to Akira Toriyama. Enough of my rambling, ON WITH THE STORY!

Playing Hard to Get

Chapter 1: Oblivious

"Hey Vegeta you gonna tune in today?" Goku asked as he stuffed his face.

"What are you blathering on about now Kakarrot?" Vegeta gave his rival a glare that would have withered anyone's good mood but Goku's.

"OH you don't know, ok then never mind." Goku shoved more food in his mouth, commenting silently that Vegeta really should pay more attention if he wanted to catch a certain someone's eye.

"Well I got to go, Chichi will murder me if I'm not home soon." Stretching Goku sat up from the table, not bothering to pick up the numerous dishes that had compiled by his seat.

"You see that's why I don't waist my time with the foolish emotions you seem to have for that woman." Vegeta commented dryly, "It will only bring you more grief than even YOU can handle."

Goku laughed, "Oh I don't question that, and sometimes Chi can be as stubborn as you Vegeta."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Vegeta got up and cleared the dishes from his spot, planning the rest of the day in his head.

"Oh nothing really, in fact there's two other people that come to my mind in terms of stubbornness and attitude." Suddenly Goku slapped a hand to his mouth, afraid he might have offended the temperamental prince of Saiyans. But Vegeta seemed not to notice, in fact he was ignoring Goku completely, a sign that Goku should make his escape.

1 hour later,

"ARRRRG, WOMAN WHERE DID YOUR SERVANTS PUT THE LANDRY?" Vegeta stemmed out of his room, a towel his only garment.

"I don't know go ask my mom, and DON'T YELL AT ME." Bulma stuck her head out of the room where she was busy repairing one of the numerous broken training tools Vegeta used. She suddenly blushed scarlet at seeing the prince of saiyans dressed only in a bath towel.

"And put some clothes on would you." Bulma stated, averting her eyes in a way that was inconspicuous. She returned to her work leaving Vegeta storming the house in search of clothes.

Chapter 2: Unknown Carrier

"Vegeta Chan, where are you?" Bulma's mother was once again going in the search for the elusive prince.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone woman." Came Vegeta's angry voice from the hall around the corner.

"Oh well I just wanted to see if you were going to go see Saki perform today."

"What are you talking about woman? Saki performing?" Vegeta shook his head in confusion; he did not think that the feisty female saiyan had a job he did not know about. For one matter though he had noticed she had been disappearing lately.

"Well come ON Veggie, hurry up would you." Bulma's mom practically shoved him into his room ordering him to get changed.

"Why should I the prince of all Sayian's bother myself to go see someone I barley even know?"

"Because if you don't I will not stop bugging you and you will not be able to think straight. Plus mebay I could have Bulma **tamper **abit with your stuff." She grinned evilly, and stuck her tongue out at Vegeta and walked out of the room commenting, "It's your choice Veggie Chan."

"Why that scheming, evil little wench." Vegeta sighed, blackmail, he did not think that the woman was capable of it. He laughed silently and put on some 'normal' earth clothes, then went to the mall.

At the mall

Vegeta walked into the main hall of the mall grumbling about woman and blackmailing. Suddenly he heard a loud squeal and a shout about something or another. Then came the stampede.

"What the?" Vegeta yelled as hundreds of people went rushing by him. "Hey watch where your going twit." He yelled as he made his way out of the throng of screaming people.

"Earthlings," he commented icily. "I'll never be able to understand them." Then he heard an excitement filled scream.

"OMG IT'S HER!!! SAKI TUSHIMA IS HERE!!!"

Vegeta recoiled, so it was true, the annoying blond wench was telling the truth. He made his way to the end of the teeming horde of people crowded around a stage, and tapped a guy on the shoulder, intending to ask what was going on.

"Hey buddy, what's going on here, why's everyone making such a fuss?

Ch:3 I wonder


End file.
